Inside the Belly of the Beast
by Ebony Dark'ness Dementia R-Way
Summary: Narcissa has found new love after the death of her estranged husband. Draco is struggling to overcoming his desire for a forbidden boy. Pain, anguish and twisted romance follows the Malfoys wherever they go- will they ever be free? Rated M for sexual content, profanity and incest in later chapters. NOT A HARCISSA ROMANCE FROM START TO FINISH.
1. Dead

"The boy… is he dead?" "YOU! Go and check!"… Narcissa begins to grope the boy. She pierces his chest with her harlot claws. She stiffens (as does he…. LOL) and rises from the body. She stands motionless for a moment, staring at his face, before swinging around in one fluid motion, her hair whipping through the cold night air as she openly declares- "Dead." And then after the war, they get together, as Lucius was trampled by a mass of Death Eaters as they strove to depart from the castle. Draco was not pleased with his new daddy- he wanted Potter for himself, you know, for a bit of Drarry action. But Narcissa would not give up Potter so easily. Not after everything they had been through.

**Hello warped fanfiction readers! Dementia here, posting a taster of our joint fanfiction, **_**Inside the Belly of the Beast**_**. This was originally written as a joke when we got bored in a lesson, however things spiralled and now there's a whole messed up fanfiction stemming from it. We hope you enjoy the depravity of the thing, and please remember to review! **

**From Dementia xxx666xxx**

**DISCLAIMER: This is NOT a Harcissa fic from beginning to end, nor is it a Drarry fic. It has elements of both in there, but it not is primarily either one. The reason for Harry and Narcissa's names being in the pairing is because this fic focuses on them, not as a couple, but just generally. There is no rule saying that any characters paired together must be in a romantic relationship. We apologise for those of you who believed this to be a purely Harcissa based fic, and if that is you then we suggest you leave this fic now. Also, we would just like to point out that this is a JOKE fic, and that we are trolling. If any of you are silly enough to believe this to be a real fic, then we apologise.**

**We hope we have now made this fic clear, as we have been getting some complaints. For those of you who wish to continue, thank you, and for those who do not, we are sorry that this is not to your tastes.**

**Signed- Dark'ness and Dementia R-Way**


	2. Harry

"Your husband...he is dead."

Narcissa pretended to be shocked at Bellatrix's words, although, this was proving difficult for her, as her feelings of lust and desire for Potter were growing ever stronger by the second.  
"Ah." Narcissa was unable to say much, for her mouth had gone dry.

"Well, you could always use his hair for a rug." Bellatrix suggested, tugging at Lucius' hair, now contaminated with mud and small bits of gravel.

Draco hurried to his mother, looking down at his father's motionless body only once, greeting his mother with an expression full of anguish and sorrow.

"Father promised to buy me a new coat when I turned eighteen. I won't get it now."

"Hush, Draco, I will get the coat for you," Narcissa offered, stepping over her husband's corpse to pull her son into a warm embrace. "Your father was never good with sizes anyway."

Just at this moment, Bellatrix ran off, screaming like a red Indian as she went to track down the Weasley family, whom she had despised with every fibre of her being since her Hogwarts days.

"I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK! HAHA. YOU COMING TO GET ME?"

It wasn't long afterwards that Bellatrix met her demise, turning into a poof of black smoky confetti. Narcissa was blissfully unaware of her sister's passing, and when she heard the Dark Lord's piercing screams and saw the black trial soar through the sky, she hurried Draco into the castle, for she could not bear to lose her only son. In the distance, she watched as her lover fell to the ground like a shooting star, grazing his face against the rough stones of the courtyard.

"Mother...I have the strangest urge to confess." Draco whispered, watching as Potter and Voldemort's wands connected in a blaze of red and blue sparks.

"Not now, Draco, I need some time to think."

"But Mothe-"  
"I said, not now Draco."

Draco fell silent, and watched as the duel began. At first, it looked like Harry was going to lose, and both Narcissa and Draco felt their hearts drop, however, when Neville so conveniently arrived and killed Nagini, Voldemort became mortal, and Harry began to take charge. The Elder Wand flew out of Voldemort's hand, and into Harry's, and then Voldemort began to crumble, his fate matching that of his most loyal servant. Narcissa assumed that their souls, or what they had left of them, would be intertwined in Hell.

Harry had defeated the darkest sorcerer of all time. Only Narcissa and Draco were aware at this point, and as Harry came walking back up towards the castle, Narcissa moved out cautiously from her hiding place, and waited for Potter at the top of the stairs.

"Potter." Narcissa said coldly, although her heart was thumping violently in her chest. "You are an extraordinary wizard."

"Mrs Malfoy," Harry gulped, feeling the bulge in his trousers grow. "I am sorry for your loss."

"No matter. It was bound to happen sooner or later." Narcissa looked past Harry, her eyes meeting with Lucius' limp body. "Besides, Lucius' death is no loss of mine."

"Mother-" Draco attempted to interject, but he was ignored, for Harry approached his mother and stopped barely half a metre from her.

"I don't know if your husband ever told you this, but you are truly beautiful." Harry smiled, observing Narcissa's petite frame. "He was a lucky man."  
Draco felt his stomach churn, and he feared the worst. Potter had looked so relieved to enter Malfoy Manor, but it had not been to see Draco. The penny dropped, and Draco thought he was going to be sick. The boy he had dreamed squirming against his own flesh was coming onto his mother.

"Potter, you are far too kind for your own good." Narcissa kept her composure as well as she could. "And you are quite a handsome seventeen year old wizard. There is no need to call me Mrs Malfoy. I much prefer Narcissa."

"Narcissa, then."

Harry's face hovered inches from Narcissa's. Their eyes met, and both longed for each other's touch once again. Wrapping his arms around her, Harry pulled Narcissa towards his own dirty body, and gently, he pressed his lips against hers.  
Draco watched, flabbergasted by the sight. He knew his parents had not been physically intimate for the last couple of years, but he had not expected things had been so terrible between them. His father, although loathed by many, was lying dead a few metres away, whilst his widow was groping and clutching onto none other than Harry Potter. All in one day, Draco had felt angry, betrayed, and now heartbroken. His true love had been taken away from him before he had chance to take a hold of him. Love, sometimes, was a destructive force, and today, Draco had seen the true power of love, in all its guises.

**Dark'ness here! I do hope you thoroughly enjoy our fanfiction! This is the product of boring lessons – quite an achievement!**

**Dark'ness xxx666xxx**


	3. Noises

Time passed. Draco grew ever more dismayed at the relationship that was blossoming between his mother and the Boy Who Lived. Every night Draco would lie in his bed, the sounds of his mother and Potter drifting through the house as they made hard, fast love to one another. They seemed not to care, or maybe not even to notice, that Draco was still in the house and was able to hear every moan of ecstasy that passed between the two lovers. His broken heart would beat in sync with the sounds emanating from his mother's room, and a single tear would roll down his pale cheek.

A month after the destruction of the Dark Lord, Draco was sitting alone in what had once been his father's study. A book lay open on the desk before him, but his gaze was not focused on the pages. He was staring out of the high bay window, watching as his mother and Potter traversed the grounds. Narcissa looked more alive than she ever had with Lucius, whose body was now residing in the Malfoy tomb, rotting underneath the house in which his widow and sworn enemy were now cavorting their love affair. As Draco let out a sigh of misery, Potter looked up. He stared straight through the study window, meeting Draco's pale grey eyes and letting a smirk curl his lips. Draco blushed, turning away. When he looked back, Narcissa and Potter had moved on past the window, and were now kissing underneath a large willow tree near the small mass of water that rippled in the Malfoy grounds. Slamming the book in front of him shut, Draco stalked out of the study and stormed up to his room, his heart beating furiously underneath his black robes.

That night, as Draco lay in his bed waiting for the predictable sounds to drift through the lonely Manor, he kept his mind carefully blank. He did not want to think about the look that had passed between him and Potter that afternoon. It was half an hour later that he realised the sounds which usually permeated the still night were not happening. He sat up in his bed, confusion clouding the proud Malfoy features. Why were they being so quiet tonight? A floorboard creaked outside his room, causing him to shoot up out of his bed and reach for his wand.

"Draco?"

The voice of his mother drifted through a crack in the now slightly opened door way. She sounded concerned, although for why he could not think.

"Draco, might I come in?"

"Yes," replied Draco, his voice cracking from lack of use.

Narcissa entered the door, her face eerily pale in the candle light.

"Draco, I must tell you something, but I fear it will upset you," she whispered, looking down at the floorboards as they did so.

"Say what is troubling you, Mother," replied Draco calmly.

"As you know, Harry and I have been together for nearly a month now," she began, and Draco felt his stomach drop. She wanted to talk about Potter. "And he and I have perhaps not always been as careful as we should have been with the contraceptive spells…" was she suggesting what he thought she was? "I have fallen pregnant, Draco. You are to have a younger brother or sister."

Draco felt as though the large room were spinning dangerously fast. He stumbled, the ground rushing up to meet him at an alarming rate. He heard Potter's footsteps rushing into the room- and everything went black.

When Draco came around, he was lying on his bed, his mother holding a cold, wet sponge to his face as Potter looked on, his face a blank mask. Draco's heart felt more broken than it ever had before, and his mind was spinning- his mother was having a child with the man he so desperately coveted. How was he supposed to live in the Manor, helping to raise the younger sibling who was fathered by his deepest love? It seemed an impossible feat.

**Blimey, Narcissa, quite a shock for poor Draco! Hope you enjoyed this chapter- it is very difficult writing HP fanfiction when you have teachers wandering around behind you and looking at what you're doing every 10 minutes. The chapters do get longer as the story goes on and as our boredom in lessons grew, so bear with the short chapters as the brilliant ones are coming?**

**Dementia xxx666xxx**


	4. Abdication

As the months passed, Narcissa's baby bump become more obvious, and she could no longer conceal the product of her whirlwind romance with Potter. Talk of Narcissa's illicit and deviant relationship spread through the Wizarding World quicker than she and Potter could have anticipated. At least thrice a week, journalists would arrive at Malfoy Manor, hoping to exit with an exclusive interview, however, Harry would simply slam the door in their faces, and resume his daily activities, which usually centred around sex, thinking about sex, or planning for the baby's arrival.

Draco became estranged, much like his Aunt Bellatrix had done during her post-Azkaban years. Draco's mind would often wander into dark, dark places, and at times when he could hear his mother and Harry engaging in passionate love-making, Draco used to think of his ancestors' reactions to his mother's lover.  
_"Just wait until my father hears about this..."_

That very phrase used to get Draco out of all sorts of trouble, and it also was a convenient way of blackmailing people into doing just what Draco wanted. However, his father was now buried amongst the Malfoy ancients down in the family tomb, and Draco did not wish to go down there alone, for the atmosphere was somewhat eerie, and Draco did not feel that the living belonged down there to disturb the spirits of the dead.

One evening, about five months into Narcissa's pregnancy, Draco had settled down into bed with a book on foreign Potions when the all too familiar sound of the headboard bashing against the wall began to emanate from the Grand bedroom. Draco had noticed that his mother had become more 'active' during her pregnancy, and out of the seven nights available during the week, at least five of them would be donated to a night full of hardcore sex. Draco wondered how on Earth a forty-three year old woman would have enough stamina to keep going night after night, but evidently, his mother was full of surprises. Draco's lust for Harry was growing, and whenever the banging of the headboard became clear, Draco imagined himself on top of Harry's hot and sweaty body, feeling his warm, soft skin against his own. Draco groaned in approval, his mother's screams fading out into the background. All Draco could picture was himself and Harry. He knew what he felt was wrong, and ought to have been shunned, but Draco could not help himself. He had been attracted to Harry for as long as he could remember, and he had dreamed of the day where he would climb on top of him and thrust deeply, feeling Harry clench against him. Such desires, however, seemed only to exist as fantasies.

Narcissa's guttural screams were so loud, Draco was sure that even the portraits would have been awoken from their slumber. On one hand, Draco was glad to know that his mother was no longer moping about the Manor, however, Draco would have only approved if the man causing her to scream in ecstasy had been his own father. As scarring as that might have been, Draco preferred that over the knowledge that Potter was bringing his mother to her climax.

Draco forced himself to become engrossed in the contents of the book, for he had job interviews to attend the next day. The manor was in Draco's name, but he could not bear to be around when his mother finally gave birth to the Black-Potter child. On Draco's bedside table sat a letter from Ginny to Harry, whereby she had expressed her sincere disgust as to Harry's informal relations with the Malfoy widow. Harry had sniffed at the letter, and had been deeply troubled by Ginny's harsh and cruel taunts, but Narcissa had told him not to pay any attention to the spoilt brat. At this point, Narcissa had lured Harry back into bed, and Draco had taken this opportunity to steal the letter for his own. As much as he loathed the young Weasley, he much preferred Ginny crushing on Harry compared to his mother. The latter made him feel violently ill.

About half an hour later, there were a couple of quiet knocks on Draco's door. Upon Draco's command, the visitor entered, and Draco was greeted with the pinkish face of his mother.  
"Draco, my love, I thought you would be asleep by now." Narcissa blushed a little as she pulled her dressing-gown further across her body. "It is eleven o'clock."  
"Yes, well, had some people not been so ignorant, I may have been asleep by now." Draco replied coldly, narrowing his eyes as he stared at his mother.

"Do not talk to me in that tone of voice. Have some respect!"  
"Have some respect? I would, had you not drawn your talons into an eighteen year old wizard whom I happened to attend school with for seven consecutive years."

"Draco, that is not fair..." Narcissa swept into Draco's room, closing the door behind her. "This was mutual."

"It is repulsive, Mother. The amount of talk you both have generated...Father would be turning in his grave."  
"Do not attempt to guilt trip me into ending this relationship. How dare you even speak to me in such a manner! You are my son, and for as long as I live under this roof, you will do well to remember that I am in charge."

"Not if I find a job, Mother, then you will have to abdicate."

**What have we done?**

**Dark'ness xxx666xxx**


	5. Wands

It was Draco's last night in the Manor. It mattered not that it was his home, both legally or otherwise- his mother and Potter were still conducting their sordid love affair under his roof, and he would not be present to witness or hear it for another moment. He had gotten a job Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, must to everyone's astonishment and disgust. He knew that it was not expected of him- the wonderful, brilliant, incredibly handsome and smart Draco Malfoy, working in a blood-traitor's joke shop? Nevertheless, George was in need of a new partner since the death of Fred, and Draco had given a wonderful interview and application, and so George had seen no reason not to hire him.

Draco lay in his bed, his mind racing. Tomorrow night, he was to be in his new flat above one of the shops in Diagon Alley. He would never grace this Manor with his presence again- let the Potter/Black hybrid grow up here, come home here for the summer holidays, play in the massive grounds- eventually inherit the place, as Draco planned to happen- he had no desire to own the house in which his mother and the love of his life enjoyed passionate love making every night- sometimes several times a night.

A stair creaked outside his room. The sounds that usually pervaded the Manor were not occurring- Draco sat up in his bed, pointing his wand at the door (his wooden wand, not his trouser wand…. Trololololol xD), which creaked slowly open.

"Draco?"

A shock jolted down Draco's spine and into his stomach, rousing his trouser wand in a way that he was oh so familiar with when he heard that voice, or saw those bottle green eyes- Potter was entering the threshold of his room.

"What do you want?" asked Draco, his voice hoarse.

"You're leaving tomorrow?"

It was a question, as opposed to a statement.

"Yes," replied Draco weakly. Potter was getting slowly closer, and Draco could feel himself twitching ever so slightly beneath his robes- he had not yet dressed for bed, and was pleased that he had not, as his erection would have been so obvious in only his boxers…

"Why?"

The question burned through the air, just as Potter's eyes burned as he spoke it.

"I cannot… I will not live here once your… child… is born. I refuse," stuttered Draco, looking at the floor as he spoke.

"Something about my unborn child offends you, Draco?" Potter spoke his name with such a caressing tone that it sent shivers down Draco's spine.

"Everything about your unborn child offends me, Potter," retorted Draco, although there was no anger burning inside him as he said it.

"You still address me by my last name… What shall you do when I marry your mother, when our child is born and is baring my name? To whom shall you refer to as Potter then, Draco?"

And now the anger burning inside Draco, inside his heart and inside his very soul- Potter had come here to gloat about his great love affair, about the child being born out of wedlock and into this mess of a family, the child whose half-brother was deeply, irrevocably in love with its father…

"How dare you?" spat Draco, on his feet now, (wooden) wand clutched tight in his fist, pointed directly at Potter. "How dare you come here, flaunt what you have, what you know has driven me away from this house?"

"I dare, Draco… It is good to finally see some emotion from you other than self-pity," retorted Potter, also drawing his (wooden) wand from beneath his robes.

"Go back to your lover, Potter. She'll be wondering where you are," hissed Draco, feeling repulsion flow through his body as he spoke.

"She is asleep; she does not even realise I have gone. It would appear that I have-" Potter, who was now directly in front of Draco, moved so that his mouth was right beside Draco's ear, then whispered- "tired her out."

Draco attempted to pull away, bile rising in his throat, but before he could, Potter had thrown his wand to one side and was embracing Draco in a vice-like grip, his lips crushing Draco's, who was too stunned to move. Potter let his lips open, allowing his tongue to touch against Draco's lips, asking entrance into his mouth- Draco granted him this access without thinking, and their tongues collided, sending fireworks exploding in Draco's stomach- he responded in kind, his shock and enthusiasm mixing into a confusing mess of emotions that- Potter pulled away. He wiped his mouth on the back on his sleeve, and regarded Draco with an expression that was close to disgust.

"How could you? I'm with your mother!" spat Potter, and he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Draco stood, frozen in the middle of his room, shock hitting him wave after wave. He did not understand what had just happened, couldn't understand his feelings- and, most of all, he was utterly bewildered by Potter's bizarre reaction.

**Good morning everyone, it's 10.45am here in miserable old England, and our Health and Social Care teacher is boring the panties off of us poor little students. So, here's a new chapter for our fans to enjoy. And thank you for the incredible number of views yesterday, over 1000, wow! **

**From, Dementia xxx666xxx**


	6. Lucius

Potter ran off into the gardens, seeking sanctuary in the conifer hedges at the far edge of the mural. Draco watched with a bitter heart, feeling slightly satisfied that he, the last living Malfoy heir, had provoked such a reaction from the half-blood wizard. Draco could still taste Harry on his tongue, and so he savoured that moment, thinking what could have been, if Harry had simply had given into his wayward desires.

Upstairs, Narcissa had stirred, no longer feeling Harry's heat emanating from his slender body. She had been unaware of the knavery that had taken place below her very bedroom, and had she have known, she would most likely have been utterly disgusted by her son's actions. Draco, in her mind, had always been a pure and innocent boy from the moment he had graced her with his presence. Narcissa had often dreamed of the day Draco brought home his wife; dark, stunning features, with a figure to die for. Narcissa had once had a brief interest in a French girl on holiday, but she put that down to her hormones and the copious amount of alcohol she had consumed. Besides, she had been courting Lucius at the time, and their nightly sessions in the private bathroom of Malfoy Manor was enough to certify Narcissa's interest in men.

The candles on each one of the bedside tables blew out as a vicious wind seemed to travel through the Manor. The temperature in the room dropped by at least seven degrees, and Narcissa pulled up the duvet to shield her face from the cold. On the right side of the room, she heard footsteps, and she assumed they belonged to her lover.

"Harry?" Narcissa's voice was barely a whisper as she sensed the entity advancing closer towards her.

"HARRY?!" the entity bawled in disgust. "Do you not recognise the voice of your husband?"

Narcissa's jaw dropped as the ghostly image of Lucius came strolling into the stream of moonlight that passed over the corner of the bed. He was as handsome as Narcissa remembered, prior to his imprisonment at Azkaban, however, an expression of sorrow clouded over his once beautiful features.

"How could you, Narcissa? In my own home?"

"I am sorry, Lucius." Narcissa replied, a single tear straying from her piercing blue eye. "I cannot extinguish a love that burns so wildly."

"Potter? He is as old as our Draco! You might as well be getting into bed with our own son!"

"You cannot tell me what to do anymore!" Narcissa shouted, her voice turning hoarse. "You are dead, and you mean nothing to me (Ohhh Vienna!). Go back to the depths from whence you came, and leave me to live my life in peace."

"I loved you," Lucius' head lowered in shame. "You were my sun, my moon, and my shining star."

"I don't need your pity." Narcissa spat with venom. "I am free from your clutches."

**Dark'ness - This chapter was short as a student teacher was introduced to the class, and it was difficult to write with two teachers on the prowl.**


	7. Orion

His new flat was relatively bare, and so, so small compared to his old Manor house. Draco sat in a threadbare armchair, staring into space, twirling his (wooden) wand between his fingers. He had received new that morning that had cut him to the core.

After living alone in Diagon Alley for the past three months, Draco had dreaded every day hearing the news that his mother had given birth to the Potter/Black hybrid creature. That day had arrived. Draco had received an owl that morning- not any owl, his own beloved Hippocrates, which he had left at the Manor due to the fact that a change of living scenery frightened the bird. It seemed Potter and his mother had now claimed Hippocrates as their own, for Draco had no sooner removed the scroll than the owl had soared off through the window.

_Draco-_ the scroll had read-

_This morning your mother gave birth to a son. We have named him Orion Draconus. He was born healthy, with green eyes and blond hair. Imagine-_ this next sentence had driven ice into Draco's heart-_ what our child would have looked like, Draco. Mine and yours. I imagine it to look much the same as Orion, don't you?_

_We trust you are enjoying your time in Diagon Alley. Feel free to visit home whenever you want. We would like for you to meet your brother._

_Yours,_

_Harry Potter and Narcissa Black-Potter._

_P.S. Your mother has changed her name back to her maiden name. We also got married a month back. No worries, just thought the baby should be born in wedlock and all that. Thought you ought to know._

Draco had ripped the scroll to shreds, burning it on the fire in the dingy fireplace of his flat. He had since not moved from the armchair, letting George know that he wasn't going to be coming into work due to depression.

Potter was his stepfather. His mother no longer bore his real father's name. He had a… brother, called Orion Draconus. Was it not enough that his mother had stolen his life-long crush, and that Potter had stolen his mother? Now the baby bore some ridiculous mash up of Draco's very name. Was nothing he had safe anymore? Was he destined to always be this outcast? And Potter, what had he meant, about _their_ child? He had made it only too clear that he cared nothing for Draco when he had failed to materialise to wish Draco goodbye three months previously, and they had had no contact since.

Ginny frequently appeared in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and so Draco had become quite used to seeing her. She was paler than usual, and her eyes seemed sunken in her suddenly painfully thin face. It seemed she was taking Potter's transfer of affections quite to heart, and it occurred to Draco that he had not been the only one affected. Nevertheless, he refused to dwell on the troubles of others, especially not when his own were so great.

A single tear ran down his face, dripping off his pointed chin. He felt utterly alone in the world.

**Dementia- Now, how low down of Potter is that? Tsk tsk. Please enjoy, leave us some reviews, and we are, as before, thrilled with the number of views and visitors this story and our others have gotten :)**


	8. Debates

"We ought to invite him to the christening, Harry."

Harry looked over the top of his spectacles, having drawn his attention away from the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. Since Draco's dramatic exit, Harry had pretended that he had never existed. His bedroom had been converted into Orion's nursery and playroom, and every trace of Draco had been eradicated from the Manor.

"Why Narcissa? If your son cannot be grown up enough to reply to a letter, then I do not think we are in any position to invite him to our baby's christening."

"Draco is my son too, Harry, and you conveniently forget that fact. Since he has left, my heart has not been the same. I have failed in my role as his mother, and at night I question myself as to why I just let him go. I saved him from Voldemort's clutches, and now I have just let him disappear into the ether. What kind of person does that make me?"

"One with a guilty conscience." Harry answered coldly, turning back to the paper. "I thought somebody of your age would be a little more wise and a little less whingey."

Orion started to tug at Narcissa's hair, almost as if he was reminding her that he was there. Narcissa apologised, which provoked raised eyebrows from her husband, but she was learning not to care what anybody thought about her. She began to wonder where life had gone so dramatically wrong. The shotgun wedding had seemed like a fantastic idea, and their initial romance was bliss, but since she had taken Potter's name, Harry had exerted his influence not only over her, but the Manor as well. Now aware of Lucius' presence in the Manor, Narcissa feared his opinions in regards to the Potter dominance. The Malfoys had lived in Wiltshire for centuries, and at her hand, that tradition had come to an abrupt end. She had driven Draco out of his home, purely to satisfy her childish fantasies.

"I am not one of your fellow peers, Harry. I am your wife."

"And I am your husband, not one of your friends."

In protest, Narcissa stood up, clutching Orion tightly to her chest. Looking down at him, it pained her to see elements of Draco in his soft features.

"You are _cruel_." She said menacingly. "Did you ever love me?"

"Love is subjective."

Tears filling up her beautiful blue eyes, Narcissa stormed out of the gallery, leaving Harry to read over his paper. She may have been his wife, but Narcissa would not be told what to do in her own home.

**Dark'ness - Could have told her it would all go to pot(ter)!**


	9. The Nursery

The day of Orion's christening dawned, and Draco found himself preparing to travel to Malfoy Manor to attend the ceremony. It had taken several painful days to pluck up the nerve to go to the christening, but his lust had won over his disgust- he needed to see Harry again.

He had not replied to Harry's letter, and so it had surprised him when Hippocrates had delivered the invitation. He suspected that it was his mother's idea to invite him, as Harry had acted so strangely around Draco before his departure from the Manor, and had sent such a confusing letter the previous week. Nevertheless, Draco had to see him.

And so it was that at 9.30am on the morning of Orion's christening that Draco wandered warily up the winding path to the front doors of the Manor. Ringing the musical, loud doorbell was unfamiliar to him- he had once had access to the Manor whenever he wished. Technically, it was still his- he had yet to sign the documents that would place the Manor in Orion's possession.

The door opened moments after the doorbell had stopped sounding. Draco felt his stomach drop- he was face to face with Harry.

"Oh. It's you," said Harry, his voice weary. "We didn't think you'd bother to come."

"How could I not? I have a new… brother," Draco struggled with the last word, still so foreign and wrong in his mind. "Ginny expressed a desire that I give you a message."

"What did she want you to tell me?" asked Harry in a disinterested tone.

"She wanted me to punch you in the nose. However, since this is a formal event, I would prefer to overlook her message."

"Excellent. Well, I suppose you'd better come in. Your mother is in the nursery-"a nasty smile crept over Harry's face- "I'll show you up, shall I?"

"If you must," said Draco, resigned.

He followed Harry up the vast staircase and down the dark hallway, illuminated by the thousands of tiny candles. In the dim light he would see the eyes of the portraits of generations of Malfoy watching him, and all seemed pleased that he had returned. As he passed his grandfather, Abraxas, the old man called out- "Good to see a proper Malfoy in our home again! Drive out the riffraff that has infested us, boy, drive them out and purify this Manor, for the very air we breathe has turned putrid in our nostrils!"

"Shut it, old man," snapped Harry as they passed, pointing his wand at the portrait. A loud _bang_ sounded, and Abraxas fell silent, a look of outrage on his wrinkled face.

The bang seemed to have awoken the baby, for down the hall came a screeching, high pitched cry. Draco glanced around, confused. The sound appeared to be emanating from his bedroom, but that didn't make sense. Why would the Potter/ Black hybrid be in his room?

"Fuckin' kid," swore Harry under his breath, and Draco was stunned by the venom in his voice.

They continued down the corridor until they reached Draco's room. Harry shoved open the door, pushed Draco inside, then disappeared. Draco stood, open mouthed, in the room that had once been his.

The walls had been painted a light shade of yellow, with various sickening fairy tale creatures painted painstakingly onto them- Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump, the Wizard and the Hopping Pot, all of the old wizard fairy tales, and some weird looking creatures that he supposed were Muggle fairy tale creatures, seeing as Harry had been raised by Muggles. In the centre of the room was a pale yellow cot with a large, white, frilly canopy over it, and in the cot was a little yellow duck. Toys and baby clothes littered the room, despite there being a large wardrobe and toy box. And in the corner sat Naricssa, in a rocking chair, the squalling child clutched to her chest as she rocked it backwards and forwards, attempting to calm it. She glanced up as the door opened, and saw Draco, staring at his old room in horror. Too late she realised that transforming his room into Orion's nursery had been a terrible idea.

**We apologise to those who feel that if Mr Potter becomes the evil guy then they'll stop reading, but in case of any confusion the entire point of this fic is to twist the entire HP world on its head and turn Harry into a baddy. Also, Dark'ness and myself are massive Malfoy fans, so obviously we write in favour of them a majority of the time. **

**For those of you who do not mind this fact, then please continue reading out fic and enjoying it.**

**From, Dementia**


	10. Anger

"Draco!" Narcissa rose from the chair with an aghast expression on her drawn face. "How lovely to see you."

"When did you convert my room?" Draco did not make eye contact with his mother, and instead he looked around at the place that had once been his sanctuary.

Narcissa looked to Harry, whose eyes burned back at her with rage. His fists began to clench and scared, Narcissa looked back to Draco, for only he made her feel safe.

"A couple of weeks before Orion was born," Narcissa said, her voice cracking a little as she tried to suppress her tears. "All the other rooms were taken."

"With what? Furniture?"

"Draco please…" Narcissa's voice dropped dangerously low. "This room is the closest to our bedroom."

Draco turned to Harry, sneering. He knew the conversion had been Harry's idea to spite him, to break his already damaged and fragile heart.

"I'd like to talk to my mother alone, _stepfather_."

Harry threw a glare towards Narcissa before looking back to Draco.

"Very well. Five minutes, and then we must leave."

Harry left the room, but Draco did not trust the boy he had once loved so dearly. Casting the Defigo and Muffliato charms, Draco felt more inclined to speak honestly to his mother, who looked just about ready to crack.

"Oh Draco!" Narcissa began to sob heavily. Placing Orion in the cot, she scurried over to Draco, seeking comfort from his touch. At first Draco backed away, and Narcissa froze in her spot, her wails only getting louder and more desperate. "Draco, my darling, I am so, so sorry."

Narcissa's knees hit the wooden floor with a thud, and she brought her scarred hands to her face, covering her red- raw eyes from view. Draco could bear the sight no longer, and so he knelt on the floor next to Narcissa, pulling her into his arms.

"What have you gotten yourself into?"

"I don't know, Draco, I don't know." Narcissa sobbed heavily into Draco's chest. "I thought he was gentle, and loving, but he is not. He is the Devil reincarnated. He's full of malice and poison, just like the Dark Lord himself. Harry Potter does not know love. He only knows how to destroy."

Draco's eyes started to cloud over, and as Narcissa further covered her face with her scarred hands, Draco noticed the blue-black patches along her wrists, as well as the deep incision across her right hand.

"What is this Mother?" Draco pulled Narcissa's hands into his own. "What has Potter done to you?"

"I can't…" Narcissa withdrew even further, ashamed of her treatment.

"Tell me, Mother."

"He…he hurt me, Draco."

Draco gently pulled up his mother's sleeves to find over two dozen bruises on each arm, as well as hundreds of scratches across her ivory skin. The porcelain doll had been damaged.

"I'll kill him." Draco said angrily, tears falling from his eyes. "I'll kill him."

**Dark'ness – Before anybody does complain and whine about the lack of Harcissa, please read the disclaimer on the first chapter.**


	11. Christening

"… in the name of the Father, the Son and of the Holy Spirit, I christen thee Orion Draconus Potter-Black."

The trip to the church had not been a comfortable one. Narcissa had convinced Draco not to go after Potter, but Draco still seethed with fury. How could Potter have done this? How? He had saved the world from Voldemort and the Death Eaters, he had fought on the side of good, so many teenage girls had been in love with him- and Draco too, for that matter. His heart ached to think that Potter could have done such a thing to his mother- but the proof was there, on her pale arms, hidden under the long sleeved dress she wore.

"Why is it a Muggle ceremony?" hissed Draco part way through, earning a sharp prod in his side from Potter, who he turned to glare at furiously. The priest had raised his voice, and Draco had turned back to the front. Not many people had shown up for Orion's christening. So many disapproved.

Finally, the small congregation departed the church, heading back to the Manor for the after party. A couple of Potter's friends had attended- the oddities, Longbottom and Lovegood among them. Granger was also there, although Draco noticed that the youngest Weasley was not present. Clearly he was sore about Potter dumping his sister.

Once home, Narcissa swept up to what had once been Draco's room, putting Orion in his cot before gliding gracefully into the banquet room, which seemed sadly empty compared to the once great balls that had graced the Manor. Draco stood to one side, hidden partially by the shadows, glaring out from under his pale white fringe. He was watching Potter move from person to person, laughing jovially and playing host in the house that did not and would never belong to him. Narcissa floated along behind him, laughing in a strange, disembodied way, clearly afraid of what her new husband would say if she did not play along with the caring, loving new parents role.

Potter looked up, and caught sight of Draco watching him. Disposing carefully of Narcissa with a couple of Ministry idiots, he left the room, intending that Draco follow him- he was not disappointed. Draco swept from the room after him, careful to remain in the shadows, not wanting to be accosted by his old classmates. Potter was heading out into the grounds, and Draco followed, intent of delivering not only Ginny's message, but his own now as well. But then he stopped- he had lost sight of Potter in the dark Manor grounds. Muttering mutinously under his breath, Draco turned to head back into the house.

Potter was blocking his path.

"Evening, Draco," he sneered, his cold, green eyes looking him up and down, a strangely ravenous look on his twisted, evil face.

"Potter," spat Draco, his fists clenched. "I saw what you did to my mother, you evil little-"

His voice was cut off as Potter launched himself onto Draco, pressing himself hard against him and dragging him into the nearby bushes. Draco struggled against the grip he had once so desperately desired, but which now filled him with revulsion. But Potter was somehow to strong, and Draco could not break away. Potter broke contact for a mere moment to mutter a curse under his breath- and then Draco's mind went blissfully blank.

When Draco regained the use of his mind, he realised he was lying in the bushes, his robes torn, his boxers lying feet away from him in the mud. He tried to stand, confused, but pain tore through his lower regions. He felt violated, but he could not remember why. Then he looked up and saw Potter standing there, a grim look of satisfaction on his face.

"I always knew I'd have you one day, Draco. And now I have," he sneered, and with that he swept off into the night.

**Dementia- Please don't get offended! We did warn on our profile about some of our fics containing behaviour that we don't condone! This is the ONLY Drarry that appears in the entire fic, so please don't go off at us about "Just put this as a Drarry and be done with it", because IT IS NOT a Drarry fic. **


	12. Taken

Draco winced as he brought himself to his feet. He had never experienced such excruciating pain, even when Harry used the Sectumsempra spell against him in their sixth year. Grabbing hold of this discarded clothes, Draco got dressed as quickly as his body would allow him before he set off in search of his mother. Given what Harry had done to him moments before, Draco would not have been surprised if Harry had done more than beat Narcissa.

Entering the ballroom, Draco's eyes scanned the room, looking for Narcissa amongst the groups of people scattered across the room. Eventually, he found her still talking to one of the Ministers and, as gentlemanly as he could, Draco swept across the dancefloor and over to greet his mother and her esteemed guests.

"Excuse me, Ministers, but would I be able to steal my mother away?"

The Ministers nodded, and saying their goodbyes to Narcissa, they moved away, looking for another innocent victim to bore with details of their Muggle-obsessed careers. Narcissa turned her head ever so slightly to smile at her son, but instead, she looked crestfallen as her eyes found Draco's, and instantly, she knew something was wrong.

"Draco, what is the matter?" Narcissa said in a hushed tone, paralysed with the fear of being caught be her husband.

"We need to go." Draco replied with urgency. "We need to leave now."

"We can't." Narcissa shook her head, disapproving of the idea. "If we go, he will track us down."

"Mother, with all due respect, I am doing this because I care about you. You may not have explicitly stated what has gone on between you, but I know." Draco looked deep into her eyes. "I know, more than you could ever imagine."

"What has he done to you?"

"Not here, Mother," Draco offered his arm to Narcissa, who wrapped hers around his. "We need to go."

"It isn't proper…"

"After what has happened in your very gardens, I would not worry about being improper."

Narcissa looked shocked and scared. Draco believed he could feel her shaking against him, but as a true Malfoy would, she kept her composure, smiling at the guests as she was escorted out of the ballroom.

"I need to collect Orion."

"I am coming with you." Draco said, insistent. "I don't know where he is, but if you are alone, he will hurt you."

Walking up the staircase to the first floor, Narcissa and Draco hurried towards Orion's nursery. All was quiet on the upper floors of the Manor, and Draco hoped that Harry had taken his leave, at least temporarily, if not permanently. Opening the door, Narcissa craned her neck around the doorframe, and all seemed peaceful. The candles she had lit prior to her leave were still burning brightly, and the gentle breeze continued to roll in past the silky curtain. However, as Narcissa approached the cot, her worst fear was realised.

Orion had gone.

**Dark'ness - Oh sheeeeet!**


	13. Naivety

"No!" screamed Narcissa, hurling herself towards the empty cot in the middle of the room.

Frantically, she began pulling at the coverlets on it, desperately searching for her new-born son. Her cries grew ever more desperate until, hysterical, she threw herself into the rocking chair and buried her face in her hands. Draco watched, cautiously, unsure of how to approach. His new little brother had been stolen from his nursery- and a part of Draco- a very small part it was true, but still a part nevertheless- was almost glad of the mysterious disappearance. Shaking his head to rid himself of these thoughts, Draco moved towards his mother and placed a hand on her shaking shoulder.

"Mother… We cannot waste time… I understand that Orion has disappeared, has been taken, but we must flee. If we stay here, we shall never be able to find him," said Draco, his voice low.

"I… I can't," sobbed Narcissa. "I can't leave, I just can't."

"Don't be so ridiculous!" hissed Draco desperately. "You have to leave!"

"But I can't!" insisted the hysterical woman.

"Yes, you can! And you shall! Now, come on, we need to pack you some clothes, and then we'll go back to my flat and lie low there until we can come to a conclusion about what to do in order to find Orion."

"But, Draco-"

"No! No more buts! I am master of this house since Father's death, and as such I am asking you- no, I am commanding you to get out of here and flee with me!" Draco had never been a dominant person, but now, in the face of Orion's disappearance, the violation of his body in the gardens below and the bruises and cuts littering his delicate mother's body- he knew someone had to take charge, and he knew that he had to be that someone.

Helping his mother to her feet, they headed towards her bedroom. Narcissa was still sobbing uncontrollably, and as a result Draco was having to support nearly her full weight- he thanked the Gods that she was a delicate little thing, with practically no meat on his bones.

Upon entering her bedroom, he noted immediately how dark it was. Despite it being only the afternoon, the heavy curtains had been drawn, casting a dark, green light over the large room. There was debris strewn across the floor- Draco wondered why the House Elves had not been cleaning in here, and then realised that Potter, who was so against the enslavement of House Elves, along with his Mudblood and Blood Traitor friends, would probably have freed each and every last one of the wrinkled little creatures who generally looked after the house and its inhabitants.

Draco quickly summoned a trunk for Narcissa's things, and began throwing them into the case with such haste that several items missed and went soaring over the intended target, adding to the mess that already coated the floor. Narcissa made no attempt to help, but sat slumped on her bed, crying quietly into her hands. Finally, Draco was finished.

"Come on, Mother. It is time for us to go," he said commandingly, pulling her to her feet and bewitching the trunk to float behind them as they departed.

Narcissa obeyed without thinking about it. Following him out of the room however, she realised something.

"Draco… the guests," she whispered, her voice hoarse after her sobbing.

"Do not worry, Mother. Let them see themselves out. The less people see us leaving, the better." On this fact, Draco had no doubt. If people saw them leaving, they would know something was wrong and may hinder them in their attempts. If they could make it out of the grounds unseen- it was nothing short of mission impossible, but he knew they had to try.

Reaching the door, he thought they were going to make it. He thought they were going to get away from the evils that Potter had brought into the house-

"Where are you going?" demanded a voice behind them, a note of feigned concern tainting it.

Draco and Narcissa spun around, Narcissa's hand flying to her throat. Potter stood behind them, a look of fake concern clouding his evil features.

"Harry!" gasped Narcissa, wincing as the trunk fell with a crash to the ground.

"Where're you going, my love?" he asked, moving towards her with his arm outstretched. Draco moved to stand in front of his mother, glaring at Potter.

"We're leaving, Potter," snapped Draco.

"Leaving?" he asked, hurt flickering across his face. "But then, where is Orion?"

Narcissa blanched, fresh tears streaming down her pale face.

"Do not act like you don't know, Potter. You have spirited Orion away somewhere- he is gone!"

"Gone?" yelped Potter, and now he looked terrified and shocked. Draco could not help thinking what a marvellous actor the man was.

"Do not act like you don't know!" shouted Draco, furious.

"But I don't know! I have had nothing to do with this- I have been in the banquet hall, with the guests! Ask anyone!" Harry shouted back, looking from Narcissa to Draco with a pleading look on his face.

"You… you didn't do it?" whispered Narcissa.

"My love, how could you think it of me? To steal my own child from his mother, who loves him more than anything?"

And now Narcissa moved from behind Draco, and ran, sobbing, into the arms of her husband.

"Oh, my darling! I knew, I just knew you wouldn't be behind it! I am so sorry we suspected you- of course we're not leaving!"

Draco watched, stunned, as the couple embraced before him, amazed at his mother's own naivety. He knew that Potter was behind this, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.


End file.
